Halloween Surprise
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty is alone at the gym for Halloween. How does the mysterious figure dressed up as a knight have a connection with a certain raven-haired best friend of hers? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is just a purely PokeShipping oneshot for Halloween. I hope it's okay; it didn't come out the way I hoped :( I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No these characters or pokemon itself don't belong to me :(**

* * *

It was a gorgeous night in Cerulean City. The air was crisp and cold and the moon was shining magically down on the city.

Misty was alone in the gym on this Halloween night. Her sisters were all visiting their boyfriends, so she could enjoy the evening in peace. Misty had been invited to spend the night at Brock's for his party. Misty hesitantly turned the offer down; there were too many couples going and that would make her miss a certain raven-haired boy even more.

Misty sighed as she calved her two pumpkins. She was creating one that was a 'gorgeous' Tentacruel and the other was a Pikachu. The teenage girl's throat became filled with a lump as she carved out the electric mouse. She finished the pumpkins quickly and expertly before standing back and admiring them.

Misty jumped as she realized she had forgotten something. She reached into the cupboard and filled a large round bowl with a mountain of sweets and chocolate. Once she was satisfied, she took the objects to the door.

The red head placed a pumpkin on either side of the gym and the bowl of goodies in front of the gym; she couldn't be bothered to run around all evening, opening the door.

Misty headed to the living room to watch a film with Azurill. She couldn't stand horror movies so instead she watched her favourite type; romance. Even Psyduck popped out of his pokeball and began attempting to flirt with Misty.

In the middle of an attempt to smother the dumb duck with a cushion, the doorbell rang. Misty let Psyduck go and began growling. She didn't want to be disturbed now.

Sighing, she went to answer the door. When she did, she came face to face with an extremely good-looking boy. He was dressed up as a knight and in white tights, blue tunic and hat, a red cape and matching brown boots and gloves. She stared at his face for quite a few seconds, thinking she recognized him.

At her intense gaze, the knight lowered his cap and held up a sign.  
'Treat or treat.' she read it aloud in a puzzled tone. 'Can't you speak?'

The knight shook his head, holding onto his cap as to not reveal his true identity.  
'Pretty bad time to loose your voice eh?' she smiled at him and gestured towards the bowl of candy. 'The treats are down there.'

The knight shook his head. He wasn't after that kind of treat.  
Misty frowned at the time wasting young man.  
'What do you want then? Don't you like sweets? I can give you some fizzy drinks if you like?' she suggested.

The knight shook his head once again, his raven locks waving mysteriously in the wind.  
Misty sighed, fed up of his antics and turned to head back into the gym.

Suddenly, he tugged on her arm and spun her around. Before she could question what was wrong, he pressed her lips to hers. Misty became extremely alarmed over kissing a total stranger and tried to struggle away.

She eventually stopped wriggling and gazed deep into the eyes of the person attached to her. Misty's heart rate increased rapidly. She knew who those chocolate orbs belonged to.

The knight pulled away and looked right at her. Misty narrowed her eyes at him.  
'Ash Ketchum?' she questioned.

The disguised figure shook his head and waved his hands about wildly.  
She raised her eyebrows at his suspiciousness.

Suddenly a thunderbolt came out of nowhere and shocked the figure in front of her. He leapt about in pain as the zap went through his bones. When the jolt stopped he just stood there, twitching and looking particularly fried,  
'Ash Ketchum?' she tried again.

For the second time, he shook his head from side to side. Because of the intense zap, his hat just suddenly fizzed off and fell to the ground. Misty stared at him, her mouth to the ground. It _was_ Ash!  
By now he was much taller and his eyes a lot more chocolaty and round but it was unmistakably him.

Suddenly Pikachu revealed his position and appeared behind him, causing Ash to turn round.

'Thanks a lot, buddy!' he hissed at the electric mouse.

Ash turned back to her and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
'Hehe.' he giggled nervously.

Misty sharply took in a deep breath.  
Ash braced himself. He sensed she was about to blow.  
'Ash?' she asked calmly before he nodded slowly.

Misty suddenly ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.  
'You still owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum.' she whispered angrily into his ear.  
With that she pressed her lips to his.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thank you for reading and supporting me with my stories. I really do appreciate it so very much :') Gonna go now. I will probably update soon :) And of course, Happy Halloween to my readers. Have fun dressing up! :D Don't rot your teeth too much if your going trick or treating :'D Have an awesome day :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to get changed into her pokemon trainer outfit for Halloween xD**


End file.
